epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clays
Red Clay EBF4.PNG|Red Clay Blue Clay EBF4.PNG|Blue Clay White Clay EBF4.PNG|White Clay Black Clay EBF4.PNG|Black Clay Green Clay EBF4.PNG|Green Clay Yellow Clay EBF4.PNG|Yellow Clay Clays are a recurring class of foe in the . Appearing in and Adventure Story, they appear as knight-like humanoids made of hard clay. Clays are not limited to physical damage; they can also cast magic. However, they are not resistant to , which is a great strategy to reduce their attacks to hacking and slashing. They are all resistant to , and al attacks, however they share a weakness to damage, giving Lance an excellent advantage against them. The Clay family initially consisted of four members: the Red Clay, the Blue Clay, the Light Clay, and the Dark Clay. Two new variants were introduced in Epic Battle Fantasy 4: the Green Clay and the Yellow Clay. Red Clay Red Clays use and al attacks, such as Quake and Fireball. They are weak against and . Blue Clay Blue Clays use al attacks, such as Tornado, and Windslash which hits all players. They are weak against . Light Clay/White Clay A white-armored Clay armed with a staff and bearing a vaguely priest-like appearance to its armor. It specializes in Holy-element attacks such as Shine, but also wields a variety of healing and buffing spells (such as Temper, Regen, and Healmore). It tends to be vulnerable to Dark-element attacks, but absorbs Holy. The Light Clay first appeared in the Kitten Ruins of EBF3. It returned in EBF4 as the White Clay, mainly being found around Lankyroot Jungle and the Temple of Godcat. On Hard or Epic difficulties, they start the battle with Regenerate status for five turns. Dark Clay/Black Clay Dark Clays are elite soldiers with heavier attacks than the rest. They can cast and al spells such as Cataclysm, and a Dark spell that hits multiple times. Besides, Dark clays are also well known for their Instant Death attack. They must be taken out as soon as possible if your players are not equipped with Death resistant armors. They weak against al damage. It returned in EBF4 as the Black Clay, making their first appearance in Crystal Caverns. On Hard or Epic difficulties, they start with the brave status for five turns. Green Clay Green clay are archers types that appear in EBF4. They can use poison and earth magic. Many of Green Clays's attacks are quite similar to Anna's, such as Combo Shot and Arrow Rain. Yellow Clay Yellow Clays serve a pikeman or spearman that appear in EBF4. These clays can cast thunder elemental spells and often throw spears to the party. Their attacks can sometimes inflict the stun status. Trivia *The Red Clay and Dark Clay cast spells by stabbing their weapons into the ground, similar to how Matt uses many of his Bushido techniques. Matt even comments "Hey, he stole my casting pose!" when he first sees a Red Clay casting magic. *Matt/Lance will often also comment on the fact that the Blue Clay, who uses a sword intended for slicing, still stabs. *The fact that all Clays have a rune on their face might perhaps link to a connection with the original Golem of Hebrew lore, a creature made of clay animated by putting a note with the Tetragrammaton in his mouth and writing the Hebrew word for truth, "emet"(which means truth). The golems, unlike the clays in the game, can get deactivated by simple removing the "aleph" (א) from the word "emet", thus changing it to "met", which means dead in Hebrew. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes